<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day in the life by Katyaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274796">day in the life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa'>Katyaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Maggie imagined her day to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>day in the life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/gifts">wayhaughtearper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie ducked behind the nearest container, cursing under her breath. She felt something graze her arm but she paid no attention. Right now she had to make her way through a very dire situation.</p><p>And honestly? This was not how she imagined her day to go. Her job for today was supposed to be easy - just a routine check, after NCDP got a call about mysterious activity nearby. </p><p>Instead she found herself shooting at criminals in what actually turned to be not an abandoned warehouse. </p><p>After receiving an anonymous intel a small team was quickly assembled - Martinez, Maggie’s partner and Williams, a new guy at the precinct, who was very quickly rising in the ranks. </p><p>Maggie had a few minutes to text Alex she was going to be late for dinner but she was hoping to go with her to the airport to pick Eliza up later in the evening. </p><p>Maggie has been careful, she always was. She had a kid at home, she wasn’t going to take any chances. It was just her luck to get involved in the middle of a fight with two gangs the day before Christmas.</p><p>When Maggie arrived at the scene there was no sign of trouble. Martinez and Williams went first, Maggie close to them. The hell broke loose when they entered the warehouse. Wiliams, too eager and too arrogant, decided to take the lead and fuck things up.</p><p>Maggie ducked and started firing back, taking down some of the thugs. She ran and took cover and called for backup.</p><p>Sawyer tried her comms again.</p><p>“Martinez? Williams?” she whispered.</p><p>There was no answer.  Maggie breathed deeply and looked around for her partner. </p><p>Bullets started flying in her directions.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Just this morning she was curled around Alex, content that just a few hours separated her from a wonderful time with her family. For years Maggie wasn’t too fond of Christmas. 

It was always connected with the memories of her parents abandoning her and leaving her at her aunt’s house. </p><p>For years it wasn’t an important time for her. Maggie took double shifts on Christmas Day or  helped the local alien communities. It has changed over the time - first with Alex, then with Alex, Kara and their band. And then came Jamie.</p><p>Alex and Maggie rescued her and a group of aliens from their dying word. When Maggie first met Jamie at the DEO, she was a shy, lonely kid in a strange new world who needed a family. </p><p>Maggie empathized with her and much to her own surprise connected with the girl almost immediately. Alex wasn’t surprised at all. She was just looking at them with the biggest smile on her face. It was like she always knew Maggie would be a great mum.</p><p>Maggie closed her eyes. Before she left Maggie hugged Jamie and promised to aid her in her quest to best her aunt at Catan. She kissed Alex, they linked their pinkies as to say goodbye and then Maggie was off, hoping to come home soon.</p><p>Things never went according to plan. At this point Maggie should have been used to it. </p><p>Maggie took aim and hit the nearest thug. </p><p>“Williams? Martinez, do you copy?” she tried once again.</p><p>“Sawyer! We’re cornered.”</p><p>“Shit! Hang in there!”</p><p>Maggie managed to get a little closer, taking out two other guys. She was searching for a way out, when she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“I believe I told you to stay out of trouble” Alex said.</p><p>“I’m not in trouble. There were just some unforeseen circumstances.” </p><p>“Hush, babe. Remember what your reply was?”</p><p>“I can’t say I do”, Maggie said, shooting another bandit. “I’m kinda busy right now.”</p><p>“You said ‘Yes, Alex, I’m gonna be careful, Alex.” </p><p>“Alex…”</p><p>“Hush! I’m kinda mad at you right now… Give me a few seconds and I will tell you in person why I think it’s very rude to get into a fight and be late to pick up my mother from the airport. Kara went to get her instead of us", Alex continued her rant but with humor in her voice.</p><p>“Hey, I would be there. There has been a slight change of plans. And Eliza is definietly going to forgive her favourite daughter in law” Maggie said, reloading her gun. 

"You're her only daughter in law".

Maggie had a come back ready but another round of bullets flew through the air.

"Since you have wanted to tell me this in person are you nearby by any chance?”</p><p>“Wait for it,” Alex said smugly. </p><p>In that moment Maggie saw a group of DEO agents lead by Alex storm the warehouse. Her wife definitely knew how to make an entrance. And then Supergirl decided to enter through the roof. </p><p>Maggie shook her head and ran to Williams.<br/>
</p><p>"Williams, are you alright?”</p><p>The young man looked at Maggie, clearly shocked and a little y, shaken.</p><p>“Quite a day,  right?” Maggie said and clasped his arm. “Looks like it’s over.”</p><p>She saw Alex jogging up to them. She smiled a bit, then looked alarmed. </p><p>“Alex, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Alex looked at her, shock all over her face.</p><p>“Supergirl” she screamed. Kara took one look at her and was next to Maggie in a second. </p><p>Maggie wanted to ask what’s wrong but then Alex whispered “You're hurt” and then Maggie was in Kara’s arms and the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was Alex's worried face.</p><p>Guess it really wasn’t her day. </p><p>*********</p><p>The next thing Maggie saw were the bright lights of DEO’s infirmary. She heard quiet voices and recognized Hamilton and Alex. </p><p>Maggie turned her head toward Alex. Her wife was sitting next to her, holding her hand.</p><p>“She is going to be ok, Alex. The wound wasn’t deep, she’s going to be in perfect health in a few days.”</p><p>Alex nodded her head. Maggie squeezed her hand.</p><p>“I’m not going to stay here. I want to go home.”</p><p>Alex turned to Maggie, relieved. Hamilton smiled, knowing what was coming. She decided to leave the pair alone.</p><p>“You two can go home. I’m going to check up on you, Sawyer,” she winked at Maggie. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook so easily.”</p><p>After she left Alex caressed Maggie’s hand.</p><p>“You got me worried, Sawyer.”</p><p>Maggie wanted to diffuse the situation, and thought about hiding behind humour. Instead she cupped Alex’s cheek and spoke very, very softly.</p><p>“I’m okay, Alex. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Maggie kissed her then and for a moment they forgot about the worry of the last few hours. </p><p>“Never do that again Maggie.” </p><p>“I could agree with the sentiment. Take me home?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>*********</p><p>In the early morning next day Jamie barged into their bedroom and wrapped her arms around her mothers. They snuggled and Alex started telling them a story about a brave superhero who helped others with the aid of her friends. When she finished Jamie dragged them out of bed and ran to the living room, Gertrude on her heels. </p><p>She dived under the Christmas tree searching for her gifts.</p><p>Eliza was preparing breakfast while Kara was eyeing Catan, probably plannig her next strategy. Maggie had a feeling she was going to kick her ass during next game. </p><p>Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Do you want to open your presents?”</p><p>Maggie looked at her family, people she loved with her whole heart. She remembered the warehouse, her childhood and past holidays. Maggie held onto Alex and shook her head.</p><p>“Not really. I have everything I want and need right here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas, Deb.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>